1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a handwriting instrument with a refill, the handwriting instrument consisting of an upper part, an intermediate part and a tip that can be fastened to the lower end of the intermediate part.
2. Description of the Related Art
A swing-out stamp with a stamp pad, for example, can be integrated into handwriting instruments of this type, but it requires a relatively complicated structure of the handwriting instrument. By way of example, a handwriting instrument with an integrated stamp and stamping pad is described in DE 298 00 041.
The user of a handwriting instrument wishes to have a writing instrument that is easy to handle and sturdy, and the manufacturer wishes to have a writing instrument that can be assembled from its individual parts easily, quickly and economically.
The objective of the invention is therefore to design a handwriting instrument so that it is sturdy and easy for the user to handle and can be assembled from its individual parts easily, quickly and economically.
The invention teaches that at least one flexible stud located on the intermediate part is guided into a diagonal connecting member of the upper part so that as a result of the rotation of the intermediate part relative to the upper part, the intermediate part can be displaced in the longitudinal direction relative to the upper part, whereby, depending on the direction of rotation, the tip of the refill is exposed or covered, and that on the lower end of the upper part there is an lead-in bevel to guide the studs when the intermediate part is inserted into the upper part.
The handwriting instrument claimed by the invention consists of an upper part, to which is connected an intermediate part, on the one end of which a tip is fastened. The tip is preferably screwed onto the intermediate part. For ease of writing, there is a grip on the intermediate part that is preferably made of a non-slip, soft rubber.
To assemble the handwriting instrument claimed by the invention, the upper end of the intermediate part with the two flexible studs is inserted into the lower end of the upper part, whereby the flexible studs are easily guided by the lead-in bevels into the detent elements, where they are locked in place. To be able to fix the intermediate part in either of the two limit positions, on each end of the detent elements there is a trough to lock the studs in place. The detent elements and the studs are covered by a sleeve that is inserted over them and they can be connected to and detached from the sleeve by means of a bayonet connector.
The interlocking of the detent elements results in a high degree of stability, while the lead-in bevels claimed by the invention significantly facilitate the assembly of the handwriting instrument claimed by the invention and simultaneously reduce the amount of time required to assemble a handwriting instrument as claimed by the invention.
By rotating the intermediate part relative to the top part, depending on the direction of rotation, the tip of a refill inserted into the handwriting instrument is either exposed or covered.